Comenzó Junto con las Hojas Doradas
by lovelylonely
Summary: Un poco de la historia post- Hogwarts de Cho y aquel misterioso muggle con el que terminó casándose.


**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de los personajes, lugares, situaciones, términos, ni nada de lo que se reconoce como propio de la saga de Harry Potter. Estos son propiedad de la genialísima JK Rowling.

No era que ella todavía siguiera sin superar lo de Cedric, porque lo había hecho, de verdad que si, sin embargo tras cada mala experiencia con algún tipo que Marietta o Michelle le presentaban en el Caldero Chorreante no podía evitar pensar "Ojala Cedric siguiera vivo". Hubo un tiempo en que ese pensamiento equivalía a un par de días sin salir a la calle y a tener los ojos hinchados por más de una semana, pero el tiempo ya había sanado la mayoría de las heridas y ahora el pensamiento no acarreaba más que una fugaz punzada de dolor y las ganas de encerrarse en su departamento, acurrucarse con un libro lo suficientemente interesante para distraerla y una copa de un buen vino blanco (para distraerla aún mas).

Y eso es exactamente lo que Cho estaba pensando hacer apenas llegase a su departamento.

Había sido un día particularmente agotador en Flourish & Blotts, con estudiantes de Hogwarts de todas las edades y tamaños corriendo emocionados por los pasillos, y chillando a decibeles que ella nunca había creído posibles. Se había pasado la tarde completa ahuyentando a estudiantes de cuarto año de la sección de adultos en la parte trasera de la librería, explicando a los alumnos de tercero la correcta manera de abrir _El Monstruoso Libro De Los Monstruos_, y, justo antes de cerrar, un nervioso pequeño de primer año había dejado caer su recién comprado frasco de huevos de rana en la sección sobre _Las Grandes Estrellas del Quidditch Internacional_.

Al parecer Roy, el auxiliar, había considerado que siete minutos para las siete estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la hora de salida y ya se había marchado con su novia (una rubia increíblemente gritona y bastante grosera) a beber su dosis diaria de Whiskey de Fuego, dejando a Cho sola para limpiar el desastre. Con un par de Fregotegos bastaría, pero aún así, ese no era _su_ trabajo, su trabajo era atender a los clientes, hacer el inventario y hacer listas de pedidos, y era precisamente eso lo que había estado haciendo, _todo el día_. ¿Porqué algunas personas no podían realizar diligentemente el poco trabajo que tenían? Esa era una pregunta que Cho se realizaba constantemente cuando veía a Roy fumando en la parte trasera de la tienda en horas de trabajo. Sin embargo al mirar la hora se había olvidado rápidamente de Roy el incompetente y sus pensamientos se habían dirigido a un lugar un poco más agradable: faltaban sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos para su cita con Andrew. Andrew era uno de aquellos tipos con los que Marietta insistía en emparejarla, y honestamente, no estaba nada de mal: era alto, guapo, moreno, inteligente y carismático y Cho no pudo evitar preguntarse mientras se refrescaba un poco en el baño de empleados antes de cerrar e irse a su cita, si esta sería _la_ cita, su _última_ primera cita.

Su pregunta, sin embargo habría de ser respondida poco tiempo después, cuando luego de treinta minutos de esperar al alto y moreno Andrew, una pequeña y redonda lechuza marrón aterrizó en el respaldo de la banca que ella ocupaba y le extendió una pata imperativamente. Cho desanudó la carta de la pata de la lechuza con cuidado y la leyó con una fuerte sensación de _"Te lo dije"_. Aparentemente el alto y moreno Andrew no estaba listo para tener citas, todavía estaba recuperándose de la ruptura con su ex y el trabajo le quitaba todo su tiempo y bla, bla, bla, pero eso no significaba que no pensara que fuera una bonita chica, y muy simpática también y que le deseaba lo mejor y bla, bla, bla. Cho arrugó la carta en una bolita pequeña y la tiró a un basurero cercano, depositó distraídamente tres knuts en la bolsita de cuero de la lechucita rechoncha e hizo una nota mental de nunca más escuchar a Marietta cuando esta intentara presentarle a cualquier individuo del sexo masculino.

Mientras salía del Callejón Diagon hacia la parte Muggle de Londres, donde tenía su pequeño departamento, no pudo evitar pensar, sin embargo, que Andrew había resultado ser un poco más cordial en su manera de mandarla a freír monos al África que los demás, al menos había sido capaz de frenar la cosa antes de que el desastre de "Nunca estuve listo, si te habías dado cuenta porqué no hiciste nada" empezara, e incluso había tenido la decencia de mandarle una carta avisándole. Era comprensible, de verdad, pensó Cho: estaba atareado con su trabajo ¿No había mencionado Marietta que trabajaba en Gringotts? Y todavía seguía enganchado de su ex.

_Apuesto que yo le gano en historias deprimentes de no superar a un ex…_ pensó amargamente mientras esperaba en una esquina a que el semáforo le cambiara a verde, y ahí fue cuando la golpeó, repentina, pero no inesperadamente: _Ojala Cedric siguiera vivo_. El efecto de esas palabras, por supuesto, no se hizo esperar: se sintió como una tina a la que le están drenando el agua.

Y aquí estaba ahora, en el pasillo de los vinos en el supermercado que está a tres cuadras de su edificio, escogiéndose el vino más caro y bueno (si va a entregarse a la melancolía debe hacerlo con estilo) y agradeciendo el haber puesto televisión por cable en su departamento (lo que había empezado como un proyecto para ajustarse mejor a vivir en el lado Muggle de Londres y había terminado en ella pegada al sofá por todo un fin de semana viendo retransmisiones Friends). Finalmente se decidió por un vino rosado con un elegante nombre en francés y un precio que le hacía pensar que era de calidad- los vinos no eran su fuerte- y tras una breve visita al pasillo de los chocolates estaba lista para irse a su departamento.

Cuando llegó a su edificio ya eran casi las diez de la noche, y el frío le tenia la nariz roja y las orejas heladas. Abrió la puerta principal lo más rápido que pudo con las manos entumecidas y comenzó a subir rápidamente las escaleras hasta su piso, el cuarto. El pasillo estaba excepcionalmente helado, lo que le hizo ansiar aun más estar cómoda dentro de su departamento, con la estufa prendida. Mientras balanceaba la bolsa del supermercado con una mano y buscaba las llaves en su bolso con la otra, sus dedos rozaron dentro de él su varita. _'¡Bingo!_', un simple Alohomora y estaría adentro. Estaba a segundos de extraer la varita del bolso cuando una fuerza divina le recordó que vivía en un edificio _muggle_ y que el Obliviate nunca se le había dado muy bien. Miró a hacia su derecha: _nadie_; miró sobre su hombro, hacia el departamento frente al suyo, y dio un agudo grito de sorpresa: un tipo como de su edad al que reconoció como su vecino (¿Anthony?) estaba sentado con la espalda contra la puerta, los ojos como platos y las cejas tan arriba en su frente que casi tocaban su pelo castaño.

- ¡Oh! Oh… me has asustado- dijo Cho, tratando de reír un poco para disimular el hecho de que casi había muerto de un ataque al corazón. Por el amor de Dios, _casi había usado magia al frente de este tipo._

-Lo siento -dijo él con cara de culpabilidad -Me he quedado afuera de mi departamento… me doy cuenta de que debo parecer alguna especie de sicópata -agregó con una risa.

-Pues… ¿el portero no tiene copia de tu llave? -preguntó Cho, ya un poco más tranquila.

-Sí… tenia, hasta hace unos tres meses cuando perdí la mía y tuve que pedirle esa -dijo él tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos -y por supuesto se me olvidó entregarle otra copia -suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y si llamas a un cerrajero? -preguntó ella, sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa que se le escapaba por la comisura de los labios; era como una serie de eventos desafortunados.

-Si, ya he tratado -dijo él, levantando un teléfono celular -ahora en cualquier momento me contestan -agregó con una sonrisa cansada.

Cho debatió en su interior por un momento. Estaba frío y él estaba sentado en el piso de loza, y realmente se iba a sentir mal el resto de la noche si lo dejaba afuera mientras ella entraba a su departamento calentito. Pero, ¿Y si resultaba ser un sicópata?... Oh, en que pensaba, tenía siete años de entrenamiento en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras más todo lo que había aprendido en el ED, seguramente podría defenderse contra un muggle depravado.

-Escucha… si quieres puedes entrar a mi departamento hasta que te contesten en la cerrajería, o hasta que encuentres alguna manera de entrar… digo, solo si te parece bien.

La cara del chico se iluminó con alivio -¿En serio? –preguntó –Te transformarías en mi heroína.

-Sí, seguro –respondió Cho sonriendo –No puedo nada más dejarte aquí tirado.

-Muchísimas gracias- dijo él, levantándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y acercándose a ella. Guau, era muy alto, notó Cho, casi treinta centímetros más alto que ella.

-No hay problema –dijo ella, mirándolo hacia arriba –A propósito –agregó con una sonrisa mientras le acercaba la mano para que le la estrechara –Mi nombre es Cho.

-¡Oh! Claro, casi se me olvida presentarme –dijo él sonrojándose y cogiéndole la mano para estrecharla –Me llamo Andrew.

La sonrisa de Cho tiritó por un momento casi imperceptible, pero volvió a la normalidad en seguida.

-Andrew- repitió ella.

Andrew… _alto pero pálido Andrew_, pensó Cho, divertida por la ironía de la situación. Sus manos al fin encontraron sus llaves dentro del bolso y mientras les daba la vuelta en el cerrojo pensó que talvez, sólo talvez, la noche no estaba resultando tan patética como ella lo había esperado.

N. del A: Bueno, este es un bichito que he tenido ya hace un rato en la cabeza. No estoy segura porqué, pero un día me pregunté que habría sido de Cho. Sabemos por JK que se casó con un muggle, pero no sabemos su historia y… no sé, me dieron ganas de leerla, pero encontré solo dos fanfics, así que, en un impulso loco y extraordinario, comencé a escribirla yo. Por favor díganme que opinan de este pequeño experimento ¿Debería continuar?

¡Muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron!


End file.
